Forgetful
by Poette O'Deal
Summary: Sequel to Speachless. Skipper confronts Marlene when he wakes up. What will happen. Written by request and might not be all that good. Rated T for safety. Enjoy!


**Author Note: I own nothing! A reviewer asked me to write a sequel to "Speachless" and here it is. I'm not sure if it's any good, but oh well.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Forgetful*<strong>_

Once Skipper had come-to his mind flashed back to the gamble he had lost. To 'cute and naive' Marlene of all people. How had she one it? Great he couldn't remember. Just what he needed. Not only was he proved to be able to be made speachless but now he was forgetful too. What a day!

Thinking he took in his surroundings. He was still in the zoovineer shop as was everyone else...except for the person he needed to see most. Marlene! At the moment nobody noticed that he was awake, they were all staring at the door slack-jawed. What ever had just happened had left them speachless as well.

"What the duece are the lot of you string at!" They all jumped in shock from Skipper's sudden out burst.

"Skippah, don't you remember what happened?" Private asked concered that his leader had hit his head or some thing of the sort.

"All I remeber was gloating about how nothing could make me lose my words. Then I let everyone of you attempt-and fail. Then the only that hadn't gone was Marlene. I sent Private to go get her...and nothing other than I know she won." He rubbed his head from a headache he was receiving from trying to remember...whatever.

When he looked up everone looked at one another as though to see if to tell him what had happened. After all he did have a fragile ego.

"Skipper she came in here all dressed up and-"

Skipper's eyes shot wide open as he remembered what had happened. How could he forget that! Marlene dressed up like some Amazon goddess, very lovely looking. That confident attutude she had cocked, hot! And that kiss. Skipper felt his face heat up just thinking about it.

"She kissed me!" Skipper again made them all jump.

"Yes, enough of that you silly-billy penguin. You trying to give me th attack of the heart." Julien side clenching his chest.

"Yes please that is quiet annoying," Mason said covering his ears.

"But Marley did kiss you, and out like a light you went." Rodger said, a little to excited. Everyone starred at him with a questionable look oon his face. "What? I'm a hopeless romantic."

"Anyway, where is she now!" Skipper demanded, uber annoyed that he let her get to him like that.

"Probably home Skipper. Why-?" Kowalski didn't get an answer as Skipper stormed past him to go after Marlene.

Outside Skipper fumed about how he could let her do that to him. Okay so he has a soft spot for girls and is 'somewhat' of a player. She didn't get to him that bad even when he thought she was an artic mink named Arlene. She still wouldn't let him, or the others, get over that.

She was just a mammal! Why did he treat her any differently from Julien. She always sassed him, poking fun at his military ways and saying he was too paranoid. They were exact opposites and yet that never got in the way of there friendship. It actually seemed to make it grow. They balanced one another out. He called all mammals morons, but said she smart. She saved him a few times even though she was 'cute and naive.'

Without realizing it Skipper had made it all the way to Marlene's. With jumped over the wall looking down for Marlene. He found he sitting at the edge of her pond. She was wearing a diferent out fit now. It was a forest green flowing dress that trailed to her feet. A long haired wig trailed to past her feet, a black crown a top her head still, and the same lapis lazuli pendant dangleing from her neck. The sight of her took his breath away.

Slowly he walked up next to Marlene, soaking in her beauty with each step.

"Marlene." She turned to face him, a smirk crawling on her face when she saw him.

"Skipper, what a pleasant surprize." She stood up and leaned into Skipper with a flirty stare.

"Marlene," Skipper gulped trying to keep his cool, "I wanted to talk to you about that cheap shot you made today."

She raised an eyebrow at him, looking skeptical. "You didn't seem mind my 'cheap shot' thirty minutes ago." She smirked when she saw him blush. "Also how was that a cheap shot? You didn't specify what we couldn't do. So what if my ways were unorthidox. I won fair and square, Skippy ole` Pal!" Marlene poked him in his feathery chest, completely invading his personal space.

Skipper had a feeling that his white feather face had a very embarresing pink tent to it.

He sleared his throat, "I have to ask...Marlene, why did you use that method?"

That question caught her completely off guard, "I...I...well..." It was Skipper's turn to smirk now. "Well! Its just that you're such a player!"

"What! Me? A player? Yeah right? Marlene you know how I feel about love. They get in the way of military operations."

Marlene scoffed, "Oh really! Then what about Lola, your ex-wife! That Kitka girl you were head-over-heals in love with. Oh, let's not forget 'Arlene the artic mink'!" Marlene was screaming at Skipper now. He was so dense.

"Why do you care?" Skipper yelled flushed that she had created that list. Why did she care though? If she knew he was a player why did she kiss him? To show him up or could she maybe...

The idea hit Skipper like a ton of hot rocks. At first he simply just stood there shocked, and a flirty-yet-sly grin slide across him beak.

"Marlene..." Skipper said in soothing yet condesending tone, "Are you jealous?"

Marlene jumped in shock and blushed heavily through her fur. "I-I...no of course not! W-why would y-ou think something like that?"

Skipper smirked, that was all that he needed to know. Before she could blink Skipper scooped her up bridal-style and kissed her on the lips.

_Deja vu much!_

The kiss was over before Marlene could react. She, however, didn't faint. She simply starred at him confused. What did this mean for there friendship?

Gently, Skipper placed her on her feet. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence the clock tower rang telling everyone it was midnight.

"Um, you should go to sleep. You know for your military training stuff..." Skipper easily picked up on the disapointed tone in her voice.

"You're right." He started to walk away but stopped to say, "So I'll see you tomarrow?"

"For what? To say hi?" Marlene asked harshly.

"No," Skipper smirked, "for our date."

Marlene blinked, shocked, "Our date?"

"Sure, if you if feel that man enough." Skipper dared her.

Now it was her turn to smirk, "I think you mean if I'm _wo_man enough. Oh and trust me I am!"

"Perfect. See ya tomarrow...Dollface."

* * *

><p><strong>Well...what you think. If you've read some of my stories you've probably guessed that there was a time when I wanted to be a fasion designer. Say what you want I really think the dresses I have Marlene wear are pretty. Read anf review...please. :C<strong>


End file.
